Imydrex
History Magneon was once a fe-matoran named Imydrex of a small island settelment of other fe- matoran.He was a simple iron crafter and was often seen around the large iron towers of the settlement. One day he was atop one of the towers ,mending a sonic recieving dish ,during a lightning storm. He was in turn electrocuted and fell into an unknown substance that was leaking out of the soil. He had been transformed into a toa. He was the first ever toa the little island had ever gained so Imydrex soon was the lone protecter of the matoran from wild rahi and other dangers and inturn became the centre of attention. The future Magneon let it go to his head since for once he had importance in his life. About a year later no danger had come to the island but Imydrex still thought he was important and acted like a jerk. This deeply angered the matoran, all they had got was an arrogant useless toa. The false message One day, about 15 years before the toa Inika stepped foot on Voya Nui, distress calls were on all of the sonic recieving dishes and Imydrex, for the first time, was called in by the matoran for help. He went to see the matoran in charge to find out what his mission was to be. It turned out that a matoran was stranded out in the ocean and was in desperate need of assistance. To help with his rescue the most skilled iron crafters of the island built spectacular flight systems right into his armour. He soon set off, blissfully unaware of the cruel trick the matoran had played on him. The matoran had sent out a dummy out to sea and had faked the distress call to get rid off Imydrex, once and for all. Imydrex had been flying above sea for nearly a month when he suddenly saw an object that looked remotely like a matoran, so he swooped down to investigate further. What he had found was the fe-matoran's decoy. It suddenly struck him. He now realised the plan that the matoran had set. He was furious and ashamed. He flew off further away from the direction of the island and vowed never to return. Sometime later he ended up on the shores of a desert wasteland. Biography Toa Mandoch He met a toa called Mandoch in the desert because he saved him from dying of thirst. The soon became friends and arrived at Tehktra nui. Tehktra nui He found a team of fighting toa and the 2 toa helped. Half the team was killed by a fiend called Zoruxx. Shortly they joined forces with Toa Ganon and Toa Skanix and made their way to the energy fields. Once there they stopped an energy meltdown and found a dead Ikarki. They then headed to the city only to be attacked again. Once at the city The encountered Zoruxx again and Mandoch and skanix were killed in the process. Soon later they allied with The Ko-matoran enforcement squad to capture the toa Katron. Soon after they succeeded in capturing him and were taken to KMES to witness Katron's interrogation and arrest. After that, he and Ganon were named "Honorary KMES Members" as Icax had fell ill, and evil was growing stronger in Tehktra nui. Then he and Ganon met with the The Kanohi Stripes. There Kopak informed them of Tehktra nui's strange happenings. Kopak said that the leader of the ta-matoran was capturing matoran and Rahi and took them underground in the fire kingdom, and they had to investigate and find out who was that leader. Later they went to visit Icax at the hospital. While the rest of the unit stayed with Icax, Imydrex and Ganon went to talk with a nurse. Kopak's unit left the hospital, as they had to track Zoruxx at Axorla Nui. Then, Imydrex helped to enforce the security at the Crystal Cup event alongside with the recently formed toa Jessaco. They watched the event and witnessed Karton's victory over Aliki. After that, he and Ganon stole and MVT and drove to the KMES' headquarters to get some weapons for their next mission. Here they met with Kopek, who informed them that all of the matoran of the fire kingdom had gone underground.More coming soon Trivia *He appears on the Running From Death banner aswell as the Toa Imydrex's Blog one too. Apperances *''Toa Imydrex's Blog(first apperance) *Matoran Adventures'' (mentioned only) *''Running From Death'' Awards Category:Toa Category:Iron Category:Silver Category:Black Category:Ids5621 Category:For OOMAS Category:Honourary KMES member